


Constant Constance - The Return

by LineFaults



Series: Constant Constance [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LineFaults/pseuds/LineFaults
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constance is being hunted. They know she exists. They're coming for her.</p>
<p>First fic. POV OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Startle Some Old Ladies

Hi. I can’t waste that much time on introductions. But my name is Constance. I know it’s weird but my mother thought it would be a “lovely name for a lovely girl.” Ugh. My mother is the reason I’m in this situation now. But I’ll get to that later.

Where was I? Oh right. I’m Constance. I can’t tell you my last name because I truthfully don’t know it myself. No one ever told me. I’m only ten and a good five feet . I’m said to be “a beautiful young girl” but due to recent changes in my appearance, I’m not sure that’s still true. You see, my height is the only average thing about me at the moment. Right now I have a hoodie, which I stole, pulled up over my ghastly white hair. Yes my hair is a peculiar shade of ivory. My current milky white locks hung down my back under the hoodie. Why do I have ghost hair? I’ll get to that later.

My facial features are a little scary. My skin is ashen and looks bloodless. But not as white as my hair. I have a sharp jawline and startling eyes that are an unbelievable shade of blue and violet. I keep my head down so nobody will see. They tend to react badly.

Now let’s get to why I have stolen hoodies, and other items, and am currently running catch the tour bus in San Antonio, Texas. 

Simple.

I’m on the run. 

Again because of my mother. But I’ll get to that later. I promise. I run to the curb and jump into the bus before the light changes and I was left to roam the streets of San Antonio for hours until the next bus. The driver gave me a once-over with a distasteful look across his face. I guess I could understand. 

I looked like a poor kid who had run away from home. But that was the truth kinda. But I had the money. I pulled it out and counted it again. The bus driver’s eyes followed the crumpled bills clutched tightly in my pale fingers. He grunted and shook his head. “That's not enough to get you all the way to Austin" he tells me. Oh no, I can't stay here. "Well how far can you take me?" I ask. "To Lockhart and that's it kid." 

I put the bills into the machine flattening some of them before I do so. "Thank you sir." 

"Yeah whatever."

I make my way towards the back of the bus and find an empty seat in the very back. I grab it and let my head hang, completely hiding my face. I tuck a few stray hairs back under my hood and prepare for the ride.

Oh yeah! I forgot. My story. You’re probably still confused as to how I got in this position. Well I guess now would be the time to share my past with you. It is a touchy subject, so be happy I’m telling you.

Gather ‘round children. Because Aunt Constance is gonna tell you a little story.

It all starts with my mother.

She isn't your ordinary mother. It’s not like she’s off her rocker or anything. It’s the fact that she isn't human. She is a goddess. Immortality, powers, the whole package. I know it sounds like a joke but the gods like Zeus, and the other Olympians are very real. And they are also very… unpredictable. The twelve Olympians sit up in Olympus and handle their godly business. But my mother told me they just argue with one another over pointless things.

Some of them are good people. I've heard my mother say how everyone adores Apollo, the god of the sun. And how some people despise Zeus, the sometimes cruel god of the skies and king of Olympus, and his wife Hera. Mother said quite a few things about her that I won’t be repeating anytime soon. 

But besides the twelve Olympians there are plenty of other gods. They are just referred to as minor gods. Then there’s the Big Three. Zeus and Poseidon are the only two in the Big Three that are Olympians. Their brother, Hades, completes the big three. They are said to be the most powerful gods. And just as Zeus claims the skies, and Poseidon the Oceans, Hades owns the Underworld. Listening to Mother tell stories about that place gave me the freaky deakies. But I was always one for scary stories.

Anyhow, my mom is Nyx and she is the goddess of night. She may not be a part of the Big Three but she told me that many people feared her. That many may fear me. And want to hurt me.

If they knew I was alive. 

Which they did.

That's why I am on the run now. Let's go back to when I was born. Even before that. When my mother came to earth. My mother, being the goddess of night, didn't exactly have a domain. She told me she lived in a place called Tartarus. She said the Underworld was a scary place but Tartarus made it look like a Olympus. Tartarus exists under the Underworld. Yes, under the Underworld. She said that if someone who wasn't a god fell into Tartarus they probably weren't getting out. 

I asked her if she had fallen into Tartarus but she had just shook her head. You see, to tell my story, I also have to tell hers.

She is a very powerful goddess and is respected and feared by many. A long time ago, and I mean centuries, she lived in a exquisite palace in what is now Larissa, Greece. She told me it was made from the finest black marble and detailed with silver. She stayed in her palace at day with her daughter Hemera, who was the goddess of day, and came out at night. All was well.

But some centuries, after that a hero named Hercules was born. He was a son of Zeus, but not Hera. Hera was known to absolutely loathe any child of Zeus that wasn’t hers. So she’d go out of her way to treat them cruelly. So when Hercules was born, the gods knew what was coming to him. 

Hera’s mistreatments usually involved the help of another god or two. This time around she requested the help of Hypnos. Hypnos was the god of sleep. He also happened to be the son of Nyx and my half brother.

The crackling of the speaker in the bus snaps me out of my thoughts and I listen to hear how close I am to my destination. 

“Hello hello hello everybody!” says a cheery voice. It’s the bus driver talking into a little microphone. If you looked at him in the mirror above him, you could see that he was clearly faking it. I giggle. Wow, when was the last time I laughed. The woman across the aisle looks at me and I quickly silence myself. No need to draw attention.

“Hope everyone is having a great ride! We’ll be arriving in Lockhart in half an hour! ” He looked up at the mirror and stared directly at me. I got the message. 

“Half an hour” I said to myself. Slumping down in my seat I stared out the window. The cushioned red and yellow seats seemed to tell me that I was tired. It was the truth. I hadn't slept in a day and just sitting here, I felt like there were sandbags on my eyelids but I kept them open anyways. I turned from the window to the bus and observed the passengers. They got to lead normal lives. They were on this bus for leisure. I was on this bus for the sake of my life. I see a toddler walking down the aisle. He’s about three and has black messy hair like he just woke up. His eyes are muddy brown and all in all, he’s adorable. Until he picks his nose and sticks his finger in his mouth.

Maybe I’ll just keep staring outside. The bus driver announces that we've just arrived in Lockhart and we’ll reach the stop in about ten minutes. I look out at Lockhart. It’s actually a really nice town. We stop at a red light and I shift in my seat to look at all of the shoppes lined down the road. One on the corner catches my eye. There is no name on the store and there’s no light inside. But I can see something move. What was that? 

Outside if the store, There were three little old ladies sitting on the curb in rocking chairs. The ones on the ends knit two socks. But the socks looked as if they were made for King Kong. The middle old lady held a basket filled the blue yarn. It was considered odd, even by my standards, to be knitting in May. What was stranger is that they seemed to be looking directly at me. The little old lady raised her scissors to cut the yarn.

Something is wrong. It doesn't feel right.

I stand up to go to the front of the bus. I’ll just wait there and get right off of this bus as soon as we reach the stop. I reach down to grab my ratty backpack, the only thing I have that isn't stolen, and stand back up.

Only to find that my hood has fallen down.

The old lady freezes, shears inches away from the yarn. She gasps and jumps out of her chair sending it tumbling backwards and her yarn to the ground. Her friends look at me startled and stand up slowly at the same time. 

“Daughter of night!” They screech simultaneously. How do they know me? Panicking, I pull my hood back up and walk quickly towards the front of the bus.

It’s too late.

The light turns green and the bus pulls off. I can hear the old ladies screaming. 

“You’re the one that bears the curse!”

Oh my gods.


	2. It Was A Pretty Window

The bus pulls away as the light turns red and a few minutes later we were at the bus stop in Lockhart. I anxiously got off with my backpack, readjusted my hood, and took off into Texas. Maybe the old ladies were crazies. I've seen quite a few while I was traveling so It was a possible explanation.

But I knew that wasn't the case. Now the real question was whether or not I was going back to investigate. I knew the risks of getting in sticky situations with an immortal being. But I had nowhere to go and it was better than state hopping. Despite my current financial situation, I probably have been to more states than some rich kids. So I turned in the direction of the store and started walking. 

I didn't even have to walk all the way because the old ladies, walking at an extremely fast pace even for my standards, were coming towards me. Now is when I start rethinking my decision. But of course it’s too late for that. They reached me and before I can even address them, two of them have my arms pulling me across the street and down the block to their store. 

Yup. Definitely wrong decision.

I struggle and squirm but their grip was unbreakable. I needed to use my brain. “Let me go! My parents are looking for me! I have to go home!” I shouted at them. “What do you want with me?!” I asked partly because I wanted to know, but mostly because playing dumb seemed like a good idea right now. 

“WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE!”

I can’t say I didn't try.

“DAUGHTER OF NI-” but I cut her off. “Could you keep it down?! I don’t need the world knowing!” I scolded them, breaking my cover which wasn't even that convincing. They finally reached their store. I peered inside to see the chairs they were sitting in were thrown inside hastily. One old lady opened the door fully but not for me to see the store better, but for the two that were holding me to throw me inside. 

I landed on my side and I knew that there would be a bruise later. My head bounced off the leg of one chair as I hit the floor which wasn't carpeted but wood. Ouch. They closed the door and I heard the lock click shut.

“Oow” I groaned looking up to see my kidnappers leisurely chatting.  
“So, do you think she’s the one?” “ Well she looks weak.” “And she came to us!”  
Well, yeah I kinda did.

“HEY!” I shout cutting them off. “What do you want? Who are you?”

“Hush sister and let us explain.” said the one closest to me.

It took me a second to realize that she was talking to me. “Sister?” I asked. She waved away my question. I pulled myself up off the floor and stood ready to fight not one but three old ladies. Is this real life right now? 

They weren't talking anymore but studying me as if I was a lab rat and they were scientists. Finally one of them spoke. “You are a daughter of Nyx correct?” she drawled. Well they already knew. 

I held my head up and pulled off my hood revealing my whole face hoping to make them think twice about demigodnapping me. “I am a Daughter of Nyx.” I told them proudly. “Ahhh young one, you are the one that bears the curse. Mother needs not to be in this situation. We will fix it!” Said the one with the shears, holding them up.

Ok. I’m guessing by fix it she meant she was going to kill me. 

Wait! I did leave you hanging with my story. So you must me pretty confused. Lets just pause here so I can fill you in.

⌺

Where was I? Oh right. Hera’s evil plan for Herc. 

As I mentioned before she involved Hypnos who is Nyx's son and my half brother sorta. You’re thinking what would make her choose Hypnos out of all the other gods. Well Hypnos is the god of sleep. Every time you drift off in class or have a blissful sleep at night, it’s his doing. 

Her plan wasn't to put Hercules to sleep because, well, he’d just wake up and continue being awesome. And besides Zeus would never let her do that. So she made Hypnos put Zeus to sleep. 

Yes. She knocked out her husband so she could go harass his son from another woman. 

That’s gods for you. 

Just know, my mo-, Nyx didn't find out that Hera had made her son do such a thing. She was furious that Hera had put lies into her son’s head and had him commit a crime towards Olympus. She wouldn't let her son take the blame for this. 

She went to Olympus to confront Hera. 

Things weren't the same for her after that.

⌺

The shears came down and I jumped out of the way, landing again on my injured arm. Regardless, I got up again and looked around. The ladies were blocking the door and there was no visible way out. 

Maybe there was a back exit. There had to be! As the killer elders approached, I spun on my heel and sprinted through the store. I looked at the stuff on the shelves. It was normal mortal stuff. Keychains, magnets with your name on it, shotgasses with cowboy boots on them, and ooh. On a small display were necklaces. Nothing too fancy or flashy. Just a small black leather band and various pendants. I expected the cliche eyeball in a jar kinda stuff. I knew now wasn't really the time for shopping but one had caught my eye. The silver crown pendant stood out among the hearts and roses to me. I snatched it and shoved it in my pocket. 

The old ladies were fast but I was still faster. I snatched up some sweatpants and a t-shirt even though the shirt was extra long. I reached the back door and pushed the handle only to find that it was stuck. 

I didn't stop running to open the door either. Which meant I probably had a bruise on my cheekbone.

 

And what’s worse was that those shears were getting closer and closer.

I was trapped.  
I heard one of them shouting “End her Atropos!” I’m guessing that Atropos was the one with the shears. “I will Lachesis!” Atropos rasped. She charged, shears wielded.

I pushed my back against the door’s bar handle as hard as I could. And thank my lucky stars the door budged. I pushed with all the might my ten year old body had. The door opened a few inches.

To reveal the chain and lock that was around the handle on that side of the door.

I was a dead man. Girl. Whatever. I turned back around just in time to see Atropos and her shears a foot away from my face. I dropped to the ground and heard the unmistakable sound of wood breaking. I dare to look up and see Atropos still holding the scissors which were now lodged into the door where my forehead would've been. 

I need to get out while she still has the shears stuck. I rolled over and got to my feet. Lachesis and the other crazy old lady stood ready to grab me. But I had been in this situation before. I ran and slid right through the space between the old lady and the postcard rack, blindly grabbing one on the way. 

“Clotho you imbecile!” Lachesis scolded her. I raced through the dark store. The door was right there. And so was Atropos with her shears. When had she got there?! I couldn't stop now because Lachesis and Clotho were still behind me. 

Light shined down in the front of the store from the window with glass similar to glass in churches. Even though I was probably going to be stabbed to death by an extremely fast old lady, it was still a pretty sight. 

Wait!

The window! Such a beautiful window. I almost felt guilty for what I was about to do. I ran even faster and instead of the door I turned towards the window. I jumped on one of the chairs that had landed upright. Putting my bag in front of my face, I launched myself through the window with my body curled like i was doing a cannonball. I landed hard on my side and winced. I pushed aside the pain, got to my feet, and took off in a jog.

A few yards away a whoosh sound could be heard. I knew exactly what it was as I dodged to my right, narrowly avoiding the airborne pair of scissors.

“Atropos! have you no aim?!” screeched Lachesis. “I almost had her sister!” she snapped back defiantly. My heart pounded against my chest like it was trying to break out. But I kept running.

Their voices became lower as I got farther away. When I got a safe distance away, I slowed to a walk. A walk became a limp. Day turned into night . I finally got to a quiet part of town and found an ally that was dimly lit by a street light. I pulled a dark green travel neck pillow and a dark gray fleece blanket out of my backpack. Remembering the necklace, I sank to the ground and reached into my pocket. I held it up to the light and admired my find. 

The necklace wouldn't look like much to some people. But to me It was now my most prized possession. 

I reached into my bag and pulled out the postcard from earlier. It was a picture of Lockhart's enormous courthouse. I unzipped the secret pocket inside the bag where a couple dozen postcards were hidden. I folded it, put it in the pocket, and closed my bag. 

I put my head back against the bricks of the building behind me. My eyelids finally won the fight and I drifted off into a sleep that was anything but peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it so far?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Advice!


End file.
